Nightmare At The Movie Theater
by springjasmine91
Summary: Four siblings...one movie theater...a night of terror...based on a scary dream i had...trust me this is considered safe...the one in my dream is truly scary...


Nightmare At The Movie Theatre

It all started when two pairs of brothers and sisters were going to watch a movie together since they barely have time to spend with each other. The brothers are Eric who is 17 and Mike who is 15 while the sisters are Jessica who is 13 and Amy is 10.

Eric and Mike wants to watch Chainsaw Massacre while Jessica wants to watch Hannah Montana: the Movie. It's a very hard decision to watch a movie. Finally they all decided to watch Chainsaw Massacre despite it's a PG 13 rated movie. They didn't know that, that night something unbelievably scary will occur in that movie theatre.

They were buying popcorn when Amy decided to wander around the movie theatre. Amy was curious to see the many movies that are coming soon. As she was wondering around she came into the last billboard and it says: Enter at Your Own Risk. This movie theatre was once an abandoned warehouse and once infested with huge human-eating spiders.

Amy grew scared. They she ran back to her brothers and sisters who was looking everywhere for them. They were going into a shortcut towards the cinema when they come across an abandoned cinema rooms.

Eric and Mike decided to prank the sisters so they hid themselves so that the sisters would come looking for them. They waited and they didn't see a huge spider just behind them. Eric felt a cold shiver up his spine and he had a bad feeling about being in the room but he just ignores the feeling. The spider was about to attack when Jessica and Amy called out their names "Eric! Mike! Come out! This is not funny!" and then Mike and Eric opened the door and said "Boo!" making the two girls scream in horror and running away.

The two boys high-fived each other and smiled as they walked towards their sister who was clutching each other tight in one side. The two brothers grinned from one ear to another and they tapped the sisters. They both crouched down on the floor and said "Hey! Jess, Amy. It's just us. Come on. We're late for the movie." And the two girls composed themselves and followed the brothers to their respective movie theatre.

They sat down on their seats and watched as many people in the movie got sliced and cut, horrifically. Mike and Eric watched the movie with no effect at all. But the two girls got all shook up. Amy and Jessica decided to go to the bathroom to avoid the horrendous part of the movie.

In the bathroom, Amy sat on one of the sink as she sighed. Jessica was in the bathroom when she heard a shuffling and a weird noise coming from the next stall. "Amy, you still there" No answers "Amy!" she called out quickly wearing her panties as she flush the toilet. She opened the door to reveal Amy washing her face. "What?" Amy asks "Why didn't you respond when I called you?" Jessica asks her "I was listening to some music on your MP3. Sorry" and Jessica sighed a sigh of relief.

"Never mind. Just don't do it again next time. Come on. Let's go. This place is creeping me out" Jessica said pushing Amy out of the bathroom door. They walked towards the cinema where their brothers were waiting for them outside "Hey, where were you guys. You missed the best part of the movie." Eric asks them, disappointed.

"Sorry, we were in the bathroom" Jessica said "So where are we going next?" Mike asks and Amy remembered the notice on the billboard "Hey guys. I wanna show you guys something. Follow me" and went to the last billboard and Amy showed them the notice "This notice really creeps me out earlier" pointing at the billboard "You know I had a sudden chill up my spine earlier" Eric said "I had a bad feeling about this place"

"Yeah. Me too" Jessica said "I was in the bathroom and I heard weird noises coming from the next stall. I was afraid when Amy didn't answer me when I called out to her earlier." She confessed. Mike looked at the brothers and sisters and was worried for them "Hey, whatever it is. We better get a move on. Come on. Let's go" and then he remembered "Darn, I left my phone in the cinema. Come on. Let's go and get it before the cinema closes" and together they walked towards the movie theatre they were in earlier.

"Where is it?" he ask himself. His sisters were outside keeping watch while he and Eric were looking for his phone. "It must be around here somewhere" Eric said "Keep looking" Then Mike yelled out to Eric "Found it". Then they heard a heart wrenching scream. They both look up and saw Jessica looking panic-stricken and pale. They ran towards her and ask "What happen? Where's Amy?"

Jessica was shocked and told them "A thing took her. I don't know what it is. That a way! Eric, Mike...I'm scared!" and the two brothers said "Come on! Let's go find her" and together they went to look for Amy. "AMY! AMY!" Eric, Mike and Jessica called out.

Then they came across a storage closet that is full of spider webs and cobwebs. They all suddenly felt a sudden chill up their spine as they saw some shadows moving about "HELLO! ANYBODY THERE?" Eric called out "AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mike yelled out. Jessica then looked around the room and saw Amy safe and sound in one corner of them room crouched down on the floor looking scared.

"Amy! There you are. Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you" and Amy look up to see the content faces of her brothers and sister. "MIKE! ERIC! JESS!" Amy yelled out "LOOK OUT!" pointing at something on the ceiling and without a notice a huge spider a size of an elephant came down and launched straight towards Amy and grabbed her.

"HELP!" she called out "AMY!" her brothers and sister yelled out. Eric feeling brave took a piece of wood from across the room and swung it at the creature "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" and the creature released Amy. Amy ran towards Jessica for safety "AMY! JESS! GET OUTTA HERE! MIKE! GRAB A PIECE OF WOOD! LET'S KILL THIS THING"

Jessica and Amy ran out of the room but the spider outsmarted by creeping slowly away from the two boys and once again grabbed Amy "AMY!" Jessica cried out now in fear of her sister "Please! Don't hurt her" Jessica said pleading "Please. Let her go" Mike and Eric were holding Jessica tight while holding the wood, ready to strike at anytime now "Let her go!"

The creature bit Amy and she went unconscious on the floor "AMY! Please! Don't hurt her" Jessica pleaded again. The creature took one look at Jessica and the brothers and crept away. As the creature finally returned to its nest, Jessica, Eric and Mike sat down on the floor carefully cradling Amy who lays unconscious. Jessica who was in tears said "Amy. Please wake up" Eric said "Come on. Let's go" and scooped Amy up from the floor and carried her all the way to the car. They were relieved that the night is finally over. Amy opened her eyes with an evil smirk plastered on her face. The nightmare has just begun.


End file.
